When women travel long distances on public busses, in airplanes, trains or automobiles, and when they visit rest rooms in public places, such as stadiums, shopping centers, etc., they frequently need to visit the bathrooms and use the toilet to discharge accumlated urine. Frequently such public places and toilets are not maintained in an acceptably sanitary and hygienic condition. For this reason, most women prefer to avoid direct physical contact with the toilet sets in such places.
Earlier devices are known which are directed to solve the problem described above. The known earlier devices, however, have disadvantages, such as exessive bulkiness or inconvenience when worn under clothing, or being inconvenient to place and operate or being inconvenient to store away.
The instant invention meets the object of overcoming the disadvantages of the known devices, in that it is capable of being worn inconspicuously without discomfort, under clothing, and needs not be stored away since it is made of inexpensive materials and is readily disposable.